


egg dessert

by BastardoftheEarth



Series: Egg breakfast [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Warcraft, egg breakfast
Genre: Egg breakfast - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: Sometimes it takes a Geraldo.





	egg dessert

Relaxing world of Warcraft music played in your room you were listening to it while you trimmed your toenails. God you were an angsty teen and you wee craving some egg breakfast:)

Arthas was a spread fucking man on your bed and he took off his boots. Stench. You wafted the fuck out of the air you almost choked and died at the awful smell of Arthas’s toe fungus filling your lungs. E. 

“Youre gonna feel these toes.” Cried the lich king. “In my assholes” Arthas took off his shoes. You slightly cried. Varian from world of warcraft opened the door he wasn’t wearimg a chest and his shirt was very hairy. Fucked. Varian from world of warcraft nostrilly projected across the room and he opened his chest revealing an boiled egg. You licked your lips

Varian was like “I got a snack for you:/“ and you were so hungwy uuhhng egg..... pwease vawian.... egg. 

Arthas wheeze screamed from the bed, pulling out a carton of eggs and proceeded to vore them tauntingly E. 

Too many eggs and also Jaina was under your bed eating your breakfast she said “Arthas shit your chest” and Arthas shat his chest. 

Geraldo witcher 3 was his roach and he was a side of hungwy egg bweakfast and he squatted


End file.
